A Lesson in Romantics
by MalfoyxPotter
Summary: A set of stories based on the album A Lesson in Romantics by Mayday Parade centered around the relationship of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy...chapta two up! review!
1. Draco All Over

**This story was written to the theme of the album **_**A Lesson in Romantics, **_**by Mayday Parade. Each chapter is based on a different song off of the album. The chapters can be read completely separately, except for the pairing in the story, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, nothing in the story is permanent, Harry and Draco could have broken up or one of them could have died in chapter four, but then alive and happy together in chapter five. Although these can be read separately I like to think of them occurring in the same world, like if in chapter four harry dies, but then is alive in chapter five, chapter five might have occurred before chapter four time wise. I say this because these chapters won't be written in the order of which things happen but in the order of the track list. Read them as a whole because like the album they are still a part of each other even if they follow no order or particular theme or follow a specific plot, they are connected. **

**I hope you enjoy it! I don't own the album **_**A Lesson in Romantics, **_**nor do I own the Harry Potter Series**

**A Lesson in Romantics** by MalfoyxPotter

**Part One: Jamie All Over**

Draco clapped animatedly as he pulled the lever on the slot machine and cried happily when coins spilled out of the bottom.

"Harry!" He called happily, seeking out his love, grabbing him by the forearm, "look I won! Muggles think they're too smart for me, watch this I win every time!" Draco inserted another quarter and discreetly tapped his wand onto the slot machine. More money spilled out and Draco clapped his hands together.

Harry paled visibly as a voice behind him boomed, "well would you look at that! I haven't seen someone so lucky since I opened this casino. If I didn't know better I'd say it was magic," the man said chortling before clapping Draco on the back and walking away.

"Draco!" Harry whispered furiously as Draco began to scoop his winnings into a giant bag, "you know you can't do that! It's cheating its illegal!"

"Harry, love" Draco said looking at him, his eyes dark and his voice practically purring, "Magic doesn't exist to these imbeciles, how can it be illegal if it doesn't exist?" He questioned looking up innocently at Harry.

Harry shook his head. He'd had a feeling when he decided that he and Draco should go to Las Vegas for their 4th anniversary that the blonde would love the slot machines, but not this much. Draco had even managed to cheat at black jack, tapping his fingers onto the cards in order to change the value. Unlike Harry, he had absolutely no qualms about cheating, and the bag he was carry around filled was money was getting considerably heavier as the night drew on. He knew it was time to get Draco out of there before the owners of the casino grew angry and suspected Draco of cheating, whether it was magic they suspected or not.

"Love I'm tired. Why don't we go upstairs, to our room?" Harry said softly in Draco's ear as Draco turned, Harry waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"But Harry the night's not even close to being over! We're on vacation live a little. Besides if we just go sleep through the week what are we going to do with all the money?"

"But Draco,"

"We're near California aren't we, let's go there, I love the beaches Harry you know that." Draco said sweetly.

"Draco, I'm tired," Harry began but Draco silenced him with a look and said, "For me love?" Kissing Harry, reaching behind him to fondle his bum. Harry groaned it was obvious that as usual Draco would be getting what he wanted. "To California then?" Harry said.

After hastily packing and checking out of the hotel, Harry and Draco stood in a deserted back alley.

"You're the best you know that?" Draco asked, kissing Harry. He slid his tongue against Harry's slips smiling as Harry's mouth opened allowing Draco's tongue to slip inside Harry's mouth, sliding it against Harry's.

"I know," Harry said now grinning, "stop it or I won't be able to apparate properly." Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco and turned on the spot.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"I do love this muggle beer," Draco said begrudgingly, Harry snorted. It was their fifth day of being in California the days had been spent on the beach, and in local towns experimenting with seafood and local items. "I've decided," Draco said firmly. "I like two things muggle, casinos and beer." Draco then looked thoughtful. "And you I suppose, although you really only count for half a muggle. Harry snorted again, bemused.

"You only like the one half of me then?" Harry said smirking. A drunken Draco certainly wasn't a smart Draco.

"Meh. The rest of you is average." Draco said, delicately sipping at the wine that came with his meal, beer still cradled in his other hand.

"Come on babe, you're sloshed, let's go for a walk." Harry said dragging Draco up with him. He made sure to throw money on the table for the waiter. Draco made a noise of protest, making sure to snatch the beer bottle up from the table as they walked out.

Holding hands, they made their way down to the beach, stopping to take off their shoes their feet pushing through the warm sand.

"I'm too tired to walk," Draco whined, blinking up at Harry before raising his arms, "Carry me?" He begged. Harry raised Draco by the waist lifting him up to hold him in a bridal style position. He continued walking down the beach staring at his surroundings.

It really was beautiful, Harry thought to himself. The end of the day meant the beach was clear of its normal tourists and was now completely quiet save for the rush of the ocean and birds overhead. The sun had just begun to set, casting a beautiful orange glow on the bright blue sky. The colors mixed together, and with the remainder of the light in reflected onto the water making it shine. He couldn't have imagined a better place for them to be in that moment.

"Dray," Harry said suddenly, his response was a quiet grunt. Harry laughed, "Stop that or I'm going to put you down, I can't walk when you're doing that.

Draco smirked from his position on Harry's neck, where his mouth was latched onto a spot just above Harry's collar bone, making what Harry was sure to be quite a spectacular hickey. "Put me down then,' Draco insisted disentangling his arms from Harry's neck and putting his feet into the sand.

He then began the strip, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it carelessly into the sand. He began fumbling with the buckle on his on his jeans getting in undone and pulling his jeans and boxers off at once.

"Draco!" Harry said, looking around, "someone could see you."

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't see anyone around, do you?" Draco said before wading into the water until he was waist deep.

"Aren't you going to join me lover?" Draco purred.

Harry didn't need telling twice, quickly ridding himself of clothing Harry followed Draco into the water wrapping his arms around Draco pulling him flush against him. He began to plant kisses all over Draco's face, just under his ear, his cheek his jaw, finally turning Draco in his arms so he could reach his mouth. They kissed languidly for a few minutes, the water lapping around them before Draco reached his hand between them to stroke languidly at Harry's cock. Harry yelped "Draco we're not going to do it in the water"

"I don't see why not," Draco murmured pulling Harry towards him, kissing him again and moving backwards closer to shore just where the waves broke. Pushing him gently, Harry fell backwards into the sand and water, Draco on top of him kissing him deeply. Harry fondled Draco's bum and, pausing to splash his hand in the water pushed two fingers slowly into Draco's ass. He began to pump them in and out slowly, occasionally brushing against Draco's prostate, but pulling back when there was too much friction. Draco growled against Harry's mouth, "fucking tease." He said "Hurry up," Draco panted, "I want you so badly." Draco angled himself, and impaled himself on Harry's cock moaning as he did so. He began to thrust up and down painfully slow, making sure to hit his prostrate every time, but going far too slow for Harry's taste.

"Now who's the fucking tease," he said his voice low and husky.

"Well if I've got this right," Draco said smirking, "it's you who's doing the fucking."

Harry laughed, and flipped them over so he was on top of Draco, kissing him, muffling their moans as he thrust harder and deeply into Draco. Draco's hands began to paw frantically at Harry's back, before grasping onto his shoulders tightly.

Harry began to feel impossibly hot friction and knew he was getting close, "cum for me baby," Harry said, kissing Draco. As the waves crashed around them, Draco let out a cry and came, as Harry soon after followed, the waves around them washing away the stickiness and sweat. Draco was still hanging on to Harry, legs wrapped around his waist and hands clasping Harry's shoulders he shuddered, still overwhelmed by his orgasm.

"I love you," he said sleepily, totally content with falling asleep in the ocean. Harry smiled lovingly, and stroked a wet strand of hair out of Draco's eyes. He lifted Draco up, whose legs were still wrapped around Harry, and with a lazy wave of his wand that he'd gotten out of his abandoned jeans, he and Draco were dressed again.

"Babe?" Harry asked checking to see if Draco was awake.

"Hmm?" Draco said murmuring from his spot on Harry's chest.

"Nothing, the sun sure here is beautiful."

Draco picked his head up and stared at Harry, "sappy git," he said lovingly, kissing Harry's nose.

Harry laughed knowing it was true. One thing was sure, if he were to be on the beach in the middle of nowhere California, he was glad he was with Draco

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

**More to come :]**

**Review please! Xoxo MalfoyxPotter**


	2. Black Cat

A Lesson In Romantics

(This chapter was exceedingly hard to write because to be honest...I really don't understand the meaning of this song, and what I do interpret it as doesn't make for a good story. So this chapter is based just off one line in the song rather than the theme)

"This jealous actress has a habit, of making things sound way too tragic."

**Chapter Two—Black Cat**

"Don't you do this again, Draco." Harry glaring his eyes at Draco. Draco was seated across from Harry at their dining room table. Draco was rocked on the two back legs of his chair feet on the table, obviously cross, his brows furrowed as he returned the glare back to Harry.

"I honestly don't understand what goes through your head sometimes, do you get some insane kick out of totally embarrassing yourself." Harry asked, straightening up he placed his elbows on the table staring intently at Draco.

"I wouldn't have to, if you weren't such a .." the last words of Draco's statement trailed off ashe mumbled.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that"

"I said. If. You. Weren't. a. slut."

"You have no right to say that about me. We've been friends for a while but that's crossing a line. It's not as if you care about what I do."

"Maybe if I didn't have to watch you shove your tongue down every guy's throat that winked at you. It's disgusting."

"You know what Malfoy?" Harry said standing up abruptly. He stood up so quickly that his chair fell backwards onto the floor; the noise was ignored by both parties. "If you don't like it then don't watch."

He stormed into the back of their shared apartment, slamming the door to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be honest, Draco had absolutely no problem with the fact that Harry liked shoving his tongue down guy's throats. He just wished that he was the one whose throat Harry was shoving his tongue down. He and Harry had been friends since the middle of their seventh year at Hogwarts. Now, three years later at the age of twenty Draco had found a liking that stretched beyond friendship in his roommate. Harry's excessive love for partying and hooking up with random guys was a sore spot for their relationship, often ending in fights where doors would be slammed and silence treatments would be given for the days following. Tonight was one of THOSE nights.

Draco knew he needed to pull his head out of his arse and apologize. He walked towards Harry's room and knocked on the door.

Through the door Harry's muffled voice come through, saying what sounded close to "fuckoff"

Draco grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote

_I'm sorry._

He slipped between the crack of the door and the floor and waited. A few seconds later the paper slid back through

_Tell it to someone who cares._

Draco sighed.

_I'm a real bastard._

He heard a noise that resembled laughter, held back by Harry's wanting to hold the illusion of anger.

_Something we agree on._

Before Draco could write back a finger poked out from underneath the door and grabbed the piece of paper pulling it back it. A few seconds later the scratching of pen ceased and the paper slid back under.

_Why do you have to be so cruel to me?_

Draco frowned.

_I don't mean it to be that way, I just hate seeing you act like that._

Harry made a noise then,

_Why does it bother you?_

Draco gave a noise of exasperation.

_I don't know_

Harry held the paper, staring down at it. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. It could change everything about his and Draco's relationship.

_You're not jealous, are you Draco._

_Oh SHIT. _Draco thought

Harry grabbed the paper again.

_You don't like me do you Malfoy?_

Draco shook his head, forgetting that Harry couldn't see him through the door. In his distraction Draco hadn't noticed that Harry had snatched the paper again.

_Why are you still sitting out there, instead of in here kissing me? That is what you want, isn't it?_

Draco didn't wait a second longer, conjuring up the last bit of nerve he had he turned the doorknob and stepped inside. Harry was sitting Indian style on his bed, staring calmly at Draco.

"You can be just so thick Draco." Harry said smoothly. "We've been friends for what three years, yeah? Do you have any idea how many years I've wanted to get into these ridiculously expensive pants your wear?" Harry weaved his fingers through Draco's belt loops and tugged gently. He brought them so that they were standing mere inches from each other. So close, and yet way too far away for Draco's liking.

Draco gulped and shook his head.

"Four."Harry whispered, he lowered his head and kissed Draco his lips moving against Draco's softly yet firmly. Draco had woken up from the shock he was in long enough to take several steps backwards pulling Harry with him, until Harry had him pushed up against the doorframe.

Draco groaned, as the small bit of rationality left in him told him to stop.

"What about all those other guys?" Draco whispered, his head pressed against Harry's shoulder.

"All trying to make you jealous," Harry said, cupping Draco's chin in his hand making him look directly at Draco.

"If you weren't such a jealous bitch, always being melodramatic, we could have been doing this ages ago."

"Don't call me a bitch." Draco began, but was cut off by Harry kissing him again.

"Obviously I like them bitchy," Harry said smirking as he pulled away from Draco's embrace as sat down on the foot of his bed. "Coming?"

Draco had the feeling that no matter what they were arguing about, Harry would surely be winning from now on.

I am sincerely sorry about how short and suckish that was. Not my fave song, and hard to write about…promise the next one will be good and lengthy

Read and review please! The chapters get better with longer reviews

Also if you haven't read and review my story These Games We Play


End file.
